


Hanukkah

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Night of Hanukkah, Hanukkah, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: I would like to clarify, I’m not Jewish myself. I have never celebrated Hanukkah. That being said I’ve seen very little Jewish Peter being written and wanted to make my own contribution. I hope everyone enjoys 💙 (if I have anything even slightly wrong please let me know and tell me how to fix it)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 21





	Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to clarify, I’m not Jewish myself. I have never celebrated Hanukkah. That being said I’ve seen very little Jewish Peter being written and wanted to make my own contribution. I hope everyone enjoys 💙 (if I have anything even slightly wrong please let me know and tell me how to fix it)

Peter had told Tony to meet him at May’s apartment to celebrate since he had to help his aunt prepare.

Tony hadn’t expected to be greeted by smoke alarms blaring.

“I’m sorry!” Peter called, waving a towel in front of the smoke detector to try and fan the smoke away. “The fry oil started smoking...a lot.”

The older man chuckled, walking in with his hands in his pockets. “Smells good. Other than the smoke, of course.”

May laughed, peeking her head out of the kitchen. “Thanks. Glad to see you joining us, Tony.”

“Hey, Peter invited me. I wouldn’t skip out.”

Peter beamed. “You’re the sweetest.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “We’ll be eating soon. And I can teach you how to play dreidel until then,” he said playfully.

“I really hate that you were able to take a fun game and make it sound like something dirty,” his aunt commented.

“Whoops.”

Tony snickered, watching Peter with amusement. “I’d be happy to be taught.”

“It’s mostly for kids,” the younger man explained. “And it’s more fun with more people. But I still want to teach you. Just because.”

“And you get chocolate if you win,” May added.

“And you get chocolate if you win,” Peter agreed. “Or we could just share like the rational adults we are.”

Tony laughed. “Me? Rational? Never.”

“Fair enough.”

———

During the time that Peter taught Tony how to play dreidel, the food all finished cooking.

Among this were the latkes that had been fried to a perfect golden brown, piled high on the plates. And then there were homemade sufginiyot that had just been filled and were ready to be eaten. They had to include some of the traditional foods (and wouldn’t complain because they were delicious.)

Everything that had been cooked was perfect and was making Tony very hungry.

May got everything to the table and sat down, smiling at her nephew. “Alright. We can eat and then,” she glanced to the window. “Then I think it’ll be time to light. Almost sundown now.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, awesome.” He smiled, glancing to Tony. “Let’s eat.” He grinned.

They prayed and dug in, all happy with the turnouts of the food.

May admitted that Peter had done a lot of it because she wasn’t the best in the kitchen.

The younger man blushed, covering his face at the praise that Tony tried to give him.

With how wonderful everything tasted, it didn’t take long for the three of them to eat their fill.

And then it was time to light.

May brought out their menorah and Peter chewed his lip gently. He could remember every holiday he had spent with her and Ben since he came to live with them. And he could remember all the ones after the accident.

But he tried not to think about it too much. It was supposed to be a good night.

He adjusted the candles until they were perfect and even, smiling a little to himself.

They said the blessings and Tony tried to follow along despite not even understanding the language they were speaking. He had no idea that Peter knew any Hebrew, but he’d definitely be asking about it later.

Then he watched as Peter took the candle from the center and lit it, and then used its flame to light the first candle.

The younger man smiled, looking at Tony once he placed the shammash candle back in its place. “Thank you. For joining us tonight.”

Tony nodded. “Of course, honey. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Will you be joining us the rest of the holiday?” May questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“If Peter wants me to be. And if I’ll be welcome, of course.”

Of course the answer to all these was yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
